


Pillow

by mikkimouse



Series: The Fluff Meme [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: For the prompt: "you are my new pillow"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/144788683015/for-the-fluff-prompts-you-are-my-new-pillow).

Stiles poked the side of Derek’s head. “Are you even awake? Did you hear what you said?”  


The only response was a soft grunt. Or maybe a snore.

Stiles poked him again. “Was that a grunt or a snore? Are you even listening to me?”  


Derek grabbed his finger and nipped the tip of it. He flashed red eyes, which might have been more intimidating if he didn’t have sleep-mussed hair and creases on his face from where his cheek had been resting against Stiles’s shirt.  


Stiles grinned. “You’re adorable when you’re sleepy.”  


“And you talk too much for a pillow,” Derek mumbled, and laid his head back down on Stiles’s chest.

Stiles carded his hand through Derek’s hair. “Are you really surprised that I’m the kind of pillow that talks back?”  


“Shush.” Derek nuzzled Stiles’s chest. “Sleep now. Talk later.”  


Stiles sighed and scratched Derek’s head. “This is going to be a terrible idea in about fifteen minutes when I need to get up to go to the bathroom.”  


Derek’s snore was the only answer he got.  



End file.
